All's fair in love and PANTS
by Lily Nicolson
Summary: She runs and runs, wanting to run straight out of herself. She doesn't want to be the sad one with the abusive boyfriend. Her feet pound the floor, her t-shirt damp with sweat, but she keeps running, becoming more terrified by the second that he could catch up with her. She stops for one second, and really wishes she hadn't.


He slaps her. She doesn't scream, cry or clutch her cheek. She just looks at him. He slaps her hard again. It causes no reaction from her once more, apart from her feet walking towards the apartment door.

She runs outside, the weak early morning sunshine beating down on her bare neck. Her left cheek stings from Dave's slaps. He shouldn't have hit his Kittykat.

Meanwhile, he slumps on the floor, regretful and emotional. Everything flashes before his eyes, all the moments they've shared together.

He remembers when he told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He still thinks that now. He remembers when he first told her that he loved her: he does. He loves her with all his heart. He remembers the performance when Masimo left her; she went running straight into Dave's arms. He remembers her miscarriage and how heartbroken she was. He remembers her face, pale and withdrawn, when she took the drug overdose because he broke her heart when she was in a bad place. He remembers the engagement, the holidays, the moments with friends. And then Dave remembers hitting Georgia.

He thinks of all they could of had. He's messed it all up. A tear runs down his cheek as he fumbles with his keys, locking the apartment.

She runs and runs, wanting to run straight out of herself. She doesn't want to be the sad one with the abusive boyfriend. Her feet pound the floor, her t-shirt damp with sweat, but she keeps running, becoming more terrified by the second that he could catch up with her. She stops for one second, and really wishes she hadn't.

Dave sprints down the road, his eyes burning with suppressed tears. His hair stands out at scruffy angles from where he raked his fingers through it. He catches her in minutes.

He drags Georgia back up the road, straight through the doorway and into the hall.

"What did you run away for?" He asks, bemused.

"To get away from you! You hit me for no reason!" He slaps her again. "Stop it! Stop taking out your anger on me for once! Why are you hitting me?" She whispers, crouching down beside him. He's on the floor, his head in his hands. She makes those noises you make for little children when they've had nightmares.

"Don't you dare patronise me! I hit you because you're a slut!" He yells in her face, pushing her over and kicking her.

"What the fuck? Since when am I a slut?" She sits straight back up, ignoring the burning pain in her back.

"I saw you snogging that blond boy in the park! Rollo's got a photo to prove it!" She laughs, which makes him even more furious. He slaps her again.

"Stop hitting me! That boy's my cousin!"

"Liar! James is your cousin!"

"I have more than one cousin, Einstein!" He considers this for a minute.

"What's his name?"

"Andy." She replies calmly.

He closes the gap between them and she immediately flinches away from him. He can't stand that she's scared of him now. He puts his hand very gently on each cheek and gives her a long romantic kiss.

"Forgive me?" He whispers to her.

"No." She says, standing her ground.

"What? Why?" He's becoming more upset by the second.

"How the hell am I supposed to trust you when you've treated me this badly?" She whispers, wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously. She has a pain spreading through her right arm. She winces involuntarily when he touches that arm.

"Please, Georgia, I... I, I love you." He takes hold of her right arm without thinking about it. He goes to talk again when she screams.

"GET OFF MY ARM! Sorry, I don't mean to be horrible... it's just sore from where you kicked." He winces as if her words cause him pain.

"I'm so sorry... I'll take you to the hospital. But first, what were you doing with Andy?"

"I was arranging a party to celebrate ten years since we first met. Because... I love you more than anything else in the world. You're the most important thing to me... and even after this I still love you."

"And I love you too, Georgia, more than anything in the world. You're my special Kittykat, and no one can ever replace you. I'm sorry."


End file.
